


Oreo

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Roommates, dog moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Gwen and Mithian adopt a dog that Gwen dotes on. Mithian isn’t jealous, she swears.





	Oreo

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this just to spite meg who told me not to post fanfiction at 3 am again

“Aren’t you just the cutest puppy in the world?” Gwen is saying in a baby voice as she continues to pet Oreo, the dalmatian puppy she and Mithian had recently adopted. 

Gwen won’t stop referring to herself and Mithian as dog moms, and Mithian only pretends it bothers her.

“I can’t believe how much time you spend talking in a baby voice,” Mithian says from where she’s sitting beside Gwen on their couch.

“The CUTEST wittle puppy,” Gwen says, emphasizing the baby voice just to be contrary.

Mithian huffs and rolls her eyes.

“Yes, you’re such a pretty girl. So beautiful,” Gwen says and places a kiss on Oreo’s head

“I still think we should have gotten a cat,” Mithian mumbles.

Gwen finally pulls her attention away from Oreo to look at Mithian, taking in the luck on her face.

“Oh my God, wait, are you jealous of Oreo?” Gwen asks.

“What? No. How does me preferring cats make me jealous.”

“It’s not your words, it’s your face.”

“My face?”

“It’s a very nice face. You know, Oreo’s not the only pretty thing in the room. You’re quite beautiful yourself.”

“Now you’re just saying things to make me feel better.”

Gwen purses her lips and stares at Mithian for a few moments before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Mithian’s forehead.

“See? I can still give you all the same attention I give to Oreo,” Gwen say as she pulls back, but she refuses to make eye contact.

Mithian hesitates before finally saying, “Well, hopefully not all the same.”

Gwen finally looks up, brow furrowed, and Mithian leans forward to place a kiss right on Gwen’s lips.

Gwen freeze for a moment, and Mithian is about to pull away, but then Gwen kisses her back, reaching up to drag her fingers through Mithian’s hair.

The kiss is just starting to build when something slimy touches Gwen’s cheek.

“Oreo!” Gwen giggles as she pulls back.

Mithian can’t help but smile, too elated about having kissed Gwen to be annoyed by Oreo’s interruption.

“Now we’re not just Oreo’s separate, single dog moms,” Gwen says as she pats Oreo’s head.

Mithian laughs and pulls Gwen in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated :)


End file.
